Revenge
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Sequel to "9 Months of Hell" A few years have passed since Lilly and Tyler got married. One day, a group of vampires suddenly attack their family. What do they want? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Summary: Sequel to "9 Months of Hell" A few years have passed since Lilly and Tyler got married. She recently had twin half-vampire and half-wolf kids and life seemed to be going pretty well. One day, a group of vampires suddenly attack their family. What do these vampires want? R&R!

Chapter 1

Lilly had just gotten back from work after a long day at the office. She didn't know why she wanted to work at an office that involved filling out paperwork for atleast half of the day but the pay is good so she decided to keep it. She laid on the couch, glad to be home with her family. Tyler came down the stairs, carrying their five week old girls. He sat down besides Lilly and she took one of the girls from him. "We've been waiting for you. Angel and Emily have missed you."

Lilly smiled as she kissed Angel on the head and then kissed Tyler. "I'm here now. Work was hell as usual." Lilly took Emily and held both girls in her arms. "I missed my girls."

"What about me?" Tyler pretended to pout. Lilly laughed.

"How can I not miss my wolf?"

Tyler grinned a wolfy grin and Lilly laughed. "I'm going to take these angels off your hands now. I'm sure y'all had fun."

"Oh yeah, we had a blast. The girls had a contest to see who can puke the most on me. Angel won."

Lilly laughed as she laid the girls in the playpen.

Lilly smiled as she kissed each of the girls and went to go stand next to her husband. "If you want, we can put them to bed and then you and me can spend some quailty time together."

Tyler grinned. "Sounds like a plan." He picked up Angel while Lilly got Emily. They went upstairs and laid them in their cribs. Once they were asleep, Lilly and Tyler walked out of the nursery and to their bedroom where a dark figure laid, crouched in the darkness and ready to attack.

Lilly shut the door and in a flash was at Tyler's side, kissing him all over his neck. Tyler stopped her suddenly. "There's something in here."

Lilly looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Tyler growled and his nostrils flared. "I can smell it. It's a vampire. Not just one, but alot."

"It's probably just me Tyler." Lilly rolled her eyes playfully but Tyler looked at her dead in the eye, no sense of humor in those dark orbs.

"They're here, and they have the place surrounded."

Lilly now looked worried as she scanned the room. "But I don't see-" Lilly's sentence was cut off by her scream as a young boy leaped from the shadows and tackled her to the floor. Tyler immeditiately grabbed the vampire and flung him off of her, his sharp canine teeth barred and ready to attack. The vampire charged at them again but didn't get far as Tyler transformed and tore his body into. Lilly's eyes widened at Tyler's wolf form. It appeared to have gotten much bigger since the last time she saw it. Tyler's fur was gray with lines of sliver all over his body. His eyes were that of the night and his tail was long and bushy. His lips pulled back and razor sharp teeth could be seen. Lilly stared in shock at the dead vampire on the floor. "How many more are there?"

Tyler transformed back into his human form and shrugged his shoulders. "Probably a couple more. I can't really tell. Five or six at the most."

"What do they want from us and why are they attacking us?"

Tyler shook his head in confusion. "I wish I knew."

A crash from downstairs caused Lilly and Tyler to nearly jump out of their skins. In a flash, they were downstairs and fighting five vampires. Lily managed to stake one of them while Tyler killed the rest of them. Once the house was clear of vampires, they both breathed a sigh of relief. "What's happening?" asked Lilly worriedly.

Tyler sighed. "I don't know. How about you go call your dad?"

Lilly nodded. "Great idea." she went to the phone and picked it up, dialing Damon's number.

"Dad, we have a problem." Lilly said as he picked up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got attacked by vampires."

Damon immeditiately got concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Tyler and I handled them I just want to know why they attacked us."

"Me and your mother will be over in a minute." The line went dead and Lilly set the phone back onto the receiver.

"Well, I guess we just wait for them to come."

Lilly nodded, but still looked frightened. "I'm gonna go check on the twins." she hastily ran up the stairs, leaving Tyler downstairs to wait for Damon.

Tyler sighed and leaned against the wall. He wondered who those vampires were and what they wanted from them. He didn't have a clue as to why they suddenly attacked them like that. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Lilly came back down the stairs, looking a little better. "They're asleep."

Tyler smiled. "Good, now we just wait for Damon."

The front door opened and Damon and Katherine walked in, surveying the place. A couple of chairs and the coffee table were turned over, blood stained the blue carpet, and windows were broken with fallen pieces of shards on the floor. "Are you guys alright?"

Damon went over to his daughter and checked to see if she was hurt.

"Dad it's ok, I'm fine." Lilly gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him.

Damon hugged her back and turned to Tyler. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We just put the twins down and the next thing we know we're being attacked."

Damon nodded, looking at one of the dead vampire bodies on the ground. "We have to get you guys out of here. It's not safe."

"But Dad-"

Damon stared at her sternly. "No buts Lilly. We're getting you and Tyler out of here. It's too dangerous. What if one of those vampires got a hold of your kids?"

Lilly nodded dejectedly. "Ok, but I'm just worried that they will follow us to your house."

Damon laughed. "Lilly, who would be stupid enough to take on a house full of vampires, plus a werewolf? We'll be fine."

Katherine nodded. "Damon is right, Lilly. We'll be fine. Don't forget that we have Stefan and Bonnie to help us as well. No one will touch us as long as we stick together."

Lilly nodded, taking all of this in. "I just wish I knew what they were after and why they attacked us."

"They're either very stupid, or have a very good reason for wanting to hurt you knowing that I'm your father." Damon growled menacingly.

Tyler laughed. "He sure is protective of you isn't he?"

Lilly laughed. "More then you can imagine."

"You better believe it mutt. Nothing or no one will ever harm her and live to tell about it."

Tyler stared into Damon's serious eyes.

"I fully agree with you."

Lilly looked around the messed up living room and sighed. "Anybody wanna help me clean up? Then we can grab the twins and our stuff and get out of here."

Damon nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Once everything had been squared away and their things have been packed, Lilly and Tyler grabbed the sleeping girls; laying them down in their carriers and putting blankets over them so they won't get cold. Damon and Katherine had put the last of their things at the boarding house. "Ready?" Tyler asked Lilly as they stood at the front door.

Lilly nodded. "Ready."

They both ran at inhuman speed towards the boarding house, reaching it within minutes. Damon and Katherine met them at the front door. "Need any help?" offered Katherine.

Lilly shook her head. "No thank you Mom." she walked in with Tyler and set the twins on the couch. Lilly looked at Tyler. "Were are they going to sleep? Is it possible to bring the cribs over here?"

"I'll get them." Lilly turned around to see Damon standing there. "I'll get them. What else do you need?"

Lilly smiled gratefully. "Thanks Dad. You're the best. I think the cribs is all we need."

Damon nodded as he ran vampire speed out the door. Damon arrived at the house in record time. He opened the door and closed it. The house was eerie dark but Damon was able to see through that and make his way up the stairs. He flipped on a switch and was about to get the cribs when he was struck from behind. Damon whirled around to find a bloodthirsty vampire, eyes red and fangs glowing. Damon snarled. "Were you the one who sent these vampires to attack this house?"

The vampire smirked. "Yes, in fact I was. My master ordered me to."

"Who is this master of yours? Tell me now!" yelled Damon.

The vampire smirked. "Even if I tell you it won't be of any use to you when you're dead."

Damon hissed animal-like and charged at the vampire, grabbing it and throwing it to the wall. The vampire quickly got up and slammed Damon into a wall just as he broke off a piece of wood from the rocking chair. Damon grunted as the vampire snatched the wood from him and held it up to his chest. "Now, there is something I want you to do. I recommend you do it if you want to stay alive."

Damon growled as he tried to push the vampire off of him but the vampire's grip was too strong. Damon could feel the stake entering his ribcage, causing him to scream out in pain. "What do you want?" Damon rasped softly, too tired to do anything else.

The vampire smirked, happy that things were going his way. "I want you to kill your lover, Katherine. She broke my master's heart a long time ago and it's time she pay the consequences for her actions."

Damon managed to laugh. "I guess you're going to have to kill me then because I'd sooner die then kill her."

"Even if I killed you she'd still be dead. And besides, you would protect her after what she's done to you?"

Damon gave a feeble laugh. "She gave me something that I've never had. A family. And you'd think for a second that I would kill her for giving me the greatest gift in the world? You're one pretty sad individual to think that."

A loud, coughing laugh was heard. Damon glared. "What's so funny?"

"You're the fool. How long is it going to take you to realize that Katherine had been playing with you this whole time?"

Damon growled, his aching ribs crying out in pain. "What are you talking about?"

"Katherine never cared about you! She was only playing you from the beginning! She never meant to create this "family" with you! She was planning on being with the man who made her, Klaus."

Damon's eyes widened. "Is that him? Is that your master?"

The vampire nodded. "Yes that is him. Apparently, Katherine has bonded too much with you and is growing attached. Klaus now wants revenge for her betrayal. So either you kill her or he will. She will die and be punished for her sins."

Damon was now the one laughing. "Even if what your saying is true, the most important thing is that Katherine stayed with me and never when back to that scum bag. If anyone deserves to die it's Klaus for sending his idiots friends over here to hurt my daughter." In a flash, Damon took the wood from the vampire and jabbed it into his heart. "Have fun in hell."

He watched as the vampire slump to the ground and die before picking up the crib and heading back to the Salvatore house.

Lilly and Tyler jumped up when Damon walked in, carrying two cribs. Tyler quickly ran up and grabbed one of them, helping Damon carry it up to their room. "What took you so long?" asked Lilly as Damon came back down the stairs with Tyler, after putting the twins down.

Damon shot a glance over at Katherine who quickly ran over to him. "Damon you're bleeding!"

Damon's eyes changed color and he grabbed Katherine's neck, lifting her up into the air and hissing at her. Lilly could only look on in shock. "Daddy what are you-"

"Shut up!" Damon yelled, resisting the urge to backhand Katherine. He looked at Katherine with livid eyes. "You could've told me you lying whore."

Katherine looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Tell you what?"

Damon was seething. Why couldn't she just admit the truth? "You know what. I was at Lilly's house and got a visit by some vampire telling me that his master wanted you dead because you were supposed to use me then go back to him!"

Katherine stared at him, shocked. "I have no idea-"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME!" roared Damon, looking like he was about to hurt someone, or worse. "Maybe the name Klaus will ring a bell."

Realization hit Katherine like a tidal wave. "Klaus." she whispered, looking down at the ground.

"So it is true then?" breathed Damon, his eyes changing back to their ocean state.

Katherine meekly nodded. "I'm so sorry Damon. I had no choice. I-" Katherine stopped talking when she saw the look on Damon's face.

Lilly held back her sobs as she watched her dad slowly fall apart. Slowly, he released Katherine and went to go sit on the couch, grabbing a glass of vodka on the way there. "Damon." Katherine spoke so softly that only vampire ears would be able to hear. "I never loved him, okay. I only loved you."

"Just get out." Damon whispered, voice weak and broken.

Katherine looked at him like she hadn't heard him correctly. "What?"

In a flash, Damon grabbed a wooden spoon and held it dangerously close to Katherine's chest. "I. Said. Get. Out."

Tears fell from Katherine's eyes like rainwater as she opened the door, pausing for a second to look back to see silent tears rolling off of Damon's face who had resumed his position on the couch and Lilly was opening crying in Tyler's arms. "I never wanted this." Katherine whispered as she vanished into the night.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katherine stood in the middle of the woods, crying and blaming herself for the events that took place not too long ago. How could she allow herself to fall in love with that monster? He's the one who is tearing her family apart. She never used Damon, she only used Klaus. She loved Damon with all her heart and vowed to never go back to that lowlife who would abuse her everyday. Verbally and physically. But there had been a time where she loved him more then anything, before he became abusive towards her. She had no one to turn to except for Damon. He took her in when no one else would, gave her a place to stay and eventually created a family with her. So she had forgotten all about the deal she made with Klaus before he started acting like a world class jerk. She was told to deceive Damon and use him, but over time she fell in love with him and didn't care about the deal anymore. She just wanted to be happy.

But now that happiness was crushed once again by Klaus. His aim in life was to make hers miserable. So far it was working. Katherine dried her eyes. She wasn't going to sit here and cry about what happened with Damon, she was going to go fix it. She started walking out of the woods when a voice stopped her. "Leaving so soon are we?"

Katherine whipped around, scanning the dark trees with her brown eyes. "What do you want Klaus?"

A shadowy figure appeared out of the darkness, evil radiating off of every part of his body. Even in the darkness, Katherine could still see that disgusting smile suffusing his face. "I think you know what I want."

He stepped closer to Katherine who kept backing away from him until she hit a tree. "Leave me alone you sick freak!"

Klaus just smiled. He could smell her fear radiating off of every part of her body and he was enjoying the thrill. "You betrayed me." He slowly walked up to her and tilted her head back, exposing her neck. Katherine tried to fight him off, but her efforts were futile. Klaus pinned her hands to the tree, blocking any chance of counter attacks. "And for that, my dear, you must pay the price."

Katherine growled viscously, her eyes blazing red. "Damon won't let you get away with this!"

Klaus grinned. "My poor Katherine. Have you not realized that Damon doesn't care what happens to you anymore? It was pretty clear when he threw you out of the house. He hates you now and for good reason."

Katherine snapped her teeth together in absolute rage. "It's your fault for him hating me! We were fine together until you showed up!"

Klaus laughed manically. "But now you're free of him. I'm willing to let you redeem yourself for me."

Katherine spat in his face angrily. "Go to hell you monster."

Klaus grip tightened on Katherine, his eyes buzzing like an angry swarm of bees. "Have it your way then. I'll show you that no one double crosses me and gets away with it."

Katherine gasped out in pain as wood was driven through her thigh. Tears streamed down her face as Klaus repeatedly jammed the wood in various places in her body. Katherine was too weak to move, all she could do was moan as Klaus continued with his torture.

A flicker of movement caught her eye in the depths of the woods. She watched with amazement as Damon emerged, looking pissed then ever before. "Damon, help me." Katherine cried weakly.

Klaus smirked as he stood up. "You're just in time Damon."

Damon said nothing as he picked up a piece of discarded wood from the ground and walked over to Katherine, hurt and betrayal swimming in his eyes. He stood over Katherine, glaring at her. "Damon." Katherine weakly reached her hand up towards him but Damon batted it away.

"This is for what you have done to me you worthless whore." Katherine's eyes widened as Damon plunged the wood into her body. A few tears fell from Damon's eyes as he watched her skin slowly turn gray. He lightly touched her tear streaked face with remorse but also unforgiveness.

Klaus clapped loudly. enjoying the turn in events. "Bravo Damon. I didn't know you had in you."

Klaus was pinned to a tree in a matter of seconds. He looked into Damon's livid eyes. "Now that I'm through with Katherine, you're next."

Klaus laughed. "You don't want to kill me Damon."

Damon smiled sarcastically. "Oh I don't?" He jammed the wood he used on Katherine into his chest. To his surprise, Klaus reached down and pulled the stake out, throwing it to the ground.

"If you kill me then you'll never know the truth."

Damon glared. "What truth?"

Klaus started to laugh madly. "You truly are an idiot. Katherine never wanted to be with me, she only wanted to be with you. She only thought she wanted to be with me because I made her want to be with me by using compulsion on her."

Damon could feel his body go into shock as he looked at his dead wife laying on the ground. "She loved me?"

"Of course she did you fool! Anyone could see that! I allowed her to be with you until the right time came. Now, she has been killed by the one person she loved and trusted the most."

Damon walked over to Katherine's body in a daze, bending down to look at her face and could see the tears that she had shed for him. "Kathy, how could I have been so stupid? So blinded by my rage that I couldn't see through this?" He whirled around to face the smirking vampire. "You."

Klaus could only laugh as he watched Damon's body convulse in rage. "Look on the bright side, you'll see each other soon in the fierily pits of hell."

"SHUT UP!" Damon charged at Klaus, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him into a tree. Klaus dodged the stake Damon threw at him and smirked as he pinned Damon down and punched him a few times. He grabbed Damon's throat and held the stake dangerously close to his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you just yet. I'm going to make you suffer while I kill everyone that is important to you, starting with your daughter."

"You touch her and I swear to God-"

"Have a nice day Damon." Damon watched as Klaus disappeared and looked back at Katherine. He slowly got up and picked up her body, carrying it with him as he walked back to the house.

Lilly ran to the door as soon as she heard it open. When she saw her mother in Damon's arms and Damon's tear streaked face she broke down crying. Tyler ran over to Lilly, holding her in his arms as she bawled. Damon walked softly past them and laid Katherine's body on the couch, looking at it sorrowfully. He took his hand and brushed locks of hair from her face, staring into her pained eyes. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Lilly shakily walked over to Damon. "What happened Dad?"

Damon looked into his daughter's pained eyes. "I killed her." he whispered, looking away from his daughter so she wouldn't see his tears fall. "I was so mad and angry, I wasn't even thinking straight. Then, Klaus told me the truth."

"What truth?" sniffled Lilly.

Damon bailed his fists together. "That this was apart of his plan and that Katherine only loved me and not him. He used his compulsion to trick her into loving him and to use me. After awhile though, she fell for me which was exactly what Klaus wanted so I would kill her, knowing how angry I would be at hearing about Katherine's betrayal. He had this all planned out from the beginning."

Lilly burrowed her head in Tyler's chest and resumed crying. Damon held Katherine's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "I promise you I will kill Klaus and find a way to bring you back."

Lilly slowly got up from Tyler's embrace and walked slowly towards Damon. "Daddy-" Damon and Tyler both watched in horror as Lilly's sentence was cut short by a stake traveling at the speed of light hit her square in the back.

"LILLY!" Tyler and Damon screamed together as they ran over to her but was unable to stop the stake that went through her chest and pierced her heart.

Tyler caught Lilly in his arms before she hit the floor and cradled her in his arms while tears streamed down his face. "Lilly no."

Damon was beyond angry. He began to call Klaus every name in the book as he desperately tried to find where he was hiding. "Show yourself Klaus! You can't hide forever!"

"On the contrary Damon, I can. I'm everywhere. I'm in the shadows of the darkness, I'm in the darken walls of your house. You have no idea when and where I'll strike next."

Damon whipped around, looking everywhere for the voice that just spoke but found none. "KLAUS!"

A bone chilling laugh sent shivers running down Damon's spine. "You can't stop me Damon. Once I have killed all of your friends one by one I'll come after you."

Damon was left bubbling in his own rage as Klaus's voice faded away. He turned to Tyler. "I'm going to get my brother. Stay here with your kids. Make sure nothing comes in."

Tyler nodded with tears streaming down his face. "Will do."

Damon walked over to the wolf and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we're going to get her back. I swear it. Once this is over, Klaus will wish he had never messed with me and my family."

Tyler nodded as he watched Damon disappear out the front door.

A/N: Hope you guys liked that one. I need more reviews so please, review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The woods rushed by Damon as he blurred past them and desperately tried to find his brother. His stomach was turning and his palms were sweating. He couldn't feel anything at the moment except vengeance. He wanted to hear Klaus scream in agony as he ripped him apart, piece by piece. He wanted to feel Klaus's blood on his hands as his life ebbed away from him. He wanted that monster to pay for what he did to his wife and daughter. Katherine, he could never forgive himself for what he did to her, and now he can never make it right because she's dead, along with his daughter. He didn't know how it came to this. They were just a loving family who cared for their daughter; Damon could have never imagined this would happen.

Tiny flickers of memories surfaced in Damon's mind, all happy ones. There wasn't a day in his life with Katherine and Lilly where he wasn't happy. If they had a disagreement, then they would work it out. They never had major fights with each other until a few days ago where everything was changed. He killed his wife out of betrayal only to find that Klaus planned this all out. Now his daughter is dead too. He could never forgive himself. Because of his actions, he lost his family.

The ray from the shimmering glow from the moon light up the darkness of the woods, making the healthy green leaves glow and lighting up the area. Trees were lined up on two sides, creating a little pathway for Damon to walk on. Dry leaves crackled and crunched under his feet, making soft noise as he walked. Crickets chirped lightly in the background and the lighting bugs lit up the trees, creating an almost Chirstmas-like feel to the darken woods.

Damon came to the end of the pathway and started on another, eyes and ears alert and ready incase he were to be ambushed. In a little clearing not far from where he was standing, he spotted a dark figure hunched over and appeared to be eating on something. Damon examined it closer and it appeared to be a squirrel. Damon shook his head. There was only one idiot he knew who fed on animals. "Stefan, I need your help."

Stefan turned around and dropped the dead animal to the ground. Damon had never been the type to ask for help. Something must be seriously wrong. "What is it Damon?"

Stefan listened as Damon explained everything, starting from where his daughter and her husband were attacked, to where he killed Katherine out of anger and Lilly was murdered by Klaus. Stefan watched in complete shock as crystalline tears fell from the arrogant vampire's eyes. "They're both dead. And it's my fault."

Stefan put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulders. "It's going to be ok Damon. You'll see them again. I'm going to help you destroy Klaus. He won't touch another innocent soul."

Damon shook his head. "You don't know that."

"Well, I do know that we're going to find a way to take him down." Stefan stood up and looked out into the calm scenery of the night. "We mustn't waste anymore time."

"You're right. We mustn't."

"Where did you last see him at?"

Damon breathed out angrily. "Last time I saw him was in the woods."

The blend of green was everywhere. It was like a tornado caught them in a whirlwind and wouldn't let go. Damon's piercing blue eyes scanned every tree, every hiding spot for Klaus as he and Stefan tore through the woods. Stefan halted suddenly, surprising Damon. He turned back around and glared. "Well, are you coming?"

Stefan shook his head. "It's no use Damon. We can't find him by running through the woods like this."

Damon stood there for a second, contemplating his brother's answer. He didn't want to waste anymore time looking for Klaus in a place he might not be in but what other choice did they have? They had to keep searching until they found him. "Stefan we can't stop looking."

Stefan put his hand up to silence Damon. "Listen Damon, I know you're worried that Klaus might strike again but we can't just continue this fruitless searching. We have to be fruitful and think about this."

Damon sighed heavily, knowing his brother was right. They couldn't just bilndly dive into this, hoping that they will find him without having a clue as to where to start first. "You're right Stefan. We should wait until we either find a lead or until he makes his next move."

"Ok." replied Stefan, staring out into the eerie night.

Damon sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking around awkwardly. Klaus was out there, waiting for the perfect time to pounce and rip away another loved one from Damon. He wasn't going to give Klaus that chance again.

Stefan started walking into the small pathway, followed closely by Damon. They continued to walk through the thickening trees until a laugh could be heard far into the trees. Damon's nostrils flared, knowing whose laugh that belonged to. Stefan tensed, waiting for Klaus to make his first move. When he didn't, Damon raced into the shadowed trees, ignoring Stefan as he called to him, begging him to stay put and that it could be a trap. Damon didn't listen though; he was too fueled by his rage and anger to think straight. All he wanted was Klaus lying by his feet, dead. "Klaus I know you're out there! Answer me!" The taunting laugh just made Damon madder as he ripped through the trees, bits of leaves and dirt flying up around him.

Stefan wasn't too far behind from his brother. He finally caught up with Damon and grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "Do you really think that this is going to help Katherine and Lilly? By racing towards Klaus blinded by your rage and thirst for revenge? It's just going to get you killed!"

Damon glared daggers at Stefan, feeling his face change as his anger grew to dangerous levels. "The only thing that matters is killing that monster that ripped my family away! I'm going to kill him and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Stefan looked into the pool of anger in Damon's eyes. He could tell that right now Damon wasn't the most reasonable person at the moment. He sighed as he let his brother go, fretting what was going to happen. Damon cast one look at Stefan before bolting into the darkness of the trees.

The wind around him howled and flew into an angry storm as Damon raced along the wet, soggy ground and followed the maniacal laughter of Klaus. "You'll never find me Damon."

Damon growled at the sound of his husky voice. "Where are you, you coward!"

Klaus laughed enjoyingly. "I'm everywhere Damon. You won't find me until I have killed everyone you cared about. Then after that you still won't find me because you'll be dead!"

The stinging laughter rang in Damon's ears as the presence of Klaus slowly faded away. Damon slammed his fists on the ground, cursing and swearing to himself. Stefan slowly walked up to Damon, seeing that his brother appeared to be fine except for the dark anger and thirst for revenge that ran through his heart, poisoning it with malice and hatred. "Damon."

Damon turned to Stefan, face transformed and dripping white fangs were shown through the darkness. "What do you want?"

"I promise you no one else is going to get hurt."

Damon sighed, putting his head into his hands. "We need to kill him Stefan. Or else alot more people will die."

Stefan nodded. "I know that, but we just have to wait until the time is right."

Damon glared, standing up. "And how will we know Stefan? Huh? How will we know when the time is right?"

Stefan sighed. "We have to wait for him to attempt to kill another person."

Damon stared at Stefan in wide-eyed shock but knew he was right. There was no way they were going to catch him if they kept playing cat and mouse. "What do you propose we do about it then?"

"I don't know." replied Stefan, staring impassively at the ground. He suddenly looked up at Damon. "Let's go back to the house for now. I bet Tyler is worried."

Damon nodded glumly, standing up and flashing through the trees at breathtaking speed with Stefan hot on his heels.

They soon arrived at the boarding house and walked inside, seeing Tyler lying on the couch and looking bored out of his mind. Tyler's head rose at the sound of their entrance and leaped off the couch. "So, any luck?"

Damon and Stefan both shook their heads. "We found him by his voice but he got away. We didn't even see him."

Tyler glared icily before returning to his spot on the couch. "So what are we supposed to do? Just let him run loose and risk the chance of him coming after my kids and I? No way am I letting that happening!"

Stefan put a comforting hand on Tyler's shoulder. "We won't let that happen. We're going to catch him before he can do that."

"But how are you going to do that?"

Damon shook his head. "So far he managed to evade every encounter we've had with him so far. There has to be a way to trap him."

Stefan completely agreed with Damon. "We just have to figure out what that trap might be."

Tyler jumped up with a renewed sense of hope, a twinkle in his eye that Damon and Stefan had never seen before. A tiny little flame of revenge festered in his eyes, slowly growing bigger with each passing second. "I want to kill him. I want to maul his body into little pieces and make sure that there isn't a disgusting trace of him left!"

Damon nodded firmly. "I am totally with you." He turned to Stefan who had suddenly become quiet. "Hey Stefan, what's wrong?"

Stefan turned to Damon, eyes wide like he had just seen a ghost and fists clenched so tightly dark carmine ran down his granite skin. His face was controlled in absolute vehemence and his oak green eyes looked like they were sent into some sort of a frenzy. "Stef-"

"He killed her."

Damon stared at Stefan, dumfounded. "What are you talking about?"

Stefan's usually pleasant, flowing river of dark green emaralds exploded into a raging ball of blazing fire. "Klaus killed Elena!"

A/N: Bet you're wondering how Stefan knows this. Well, in order to find out review!


End file.
